Mi mejor pesadilla
by Mundo Messea
Summary: Sev despierta en un mundo muy estraño y se descubre atado nada más y nada menos que a un martirio: el pulgoso, que ahora es ¡¿un felino! Peor aun, ambos lo son, todos lo son en aquel lugar tan bizarro que no es muy diferente del infierno en un principio. Ah... pero no puede negar el sentirse en el paraíso. Slash, orgías, voyerismo, violencia, violación, Non-con, posible Mpreg. AU
1. Chapter 1

**MI MEJOR PESADILLA** Autor:**Mundo Messea**

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes.

SALTÁNDO A LA PESADILLA

Tras un momento de pánico al ser arrancado por la muerte, el frío azusante se metió en él hasta los huesos, como una daga cortándole en tiritas. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba tirado sobre una superficie dura, podía contar ahora sus costillas por el dolor tan intenso. Era consciente de su incapacidad para moverse y escuchaba voces a lo lejos, sin embargo y aunque sentía que podía mover sus párpados, la luz tardó en llegar a sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que procesó fue como maldijo a todos sus antecesores y a la persona que le había alzado, todos y cada uno de sus huesos tronaron moviéndose en sus articulaciones y en tanto el sudor frío se deslizaba por su piel así mismo el viento golpeaba allí donde no estaba cubierto.

El aura mortuoria extrañamente no estaba, debía estar alucinando en el mejor de los casos, eso significaba que aún no terminaba de morir, pero podía darse por muerto.

Unas voces lejanas y la certeza de ser atraído a otro cuerpo, le hizo salir de su propio mutismo y sus sentidos despertaron, entonces el olor más exquisito golpeó sus fosas nasales haciéndole cosquillas.

Una risa muy cercana le hizo centrar su atención en su benefactor, quien quiera que fuese lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. No podía ver entre tanta niebla pero escuchó su nombre y quedó algo desorientado ante el hecho, debía estar entre la puerta de la vida y la muerte porque creía escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo llamándole.

-Lu-cius…

Un chasquido fue emitido muy cerca de su oído mas no le prestó atención, se había lastimado la garganta en el esfuerzo.

Escuchó más voces y jaleo del que podía soportar, y fue alzado sobre sus pies, sintiendo humedad bajo ellos.

-Vamos, hay que sanar esas heridas

-Déjalo a mi cargo, peliteñido, y sal de aquí

Se escucharon varios gruñidos y palabras que no lograba captar se perdieron en el aire cuando cayó sobre algo suave y esponjoso, resintiendo tan sólo un instante el calor del otro cuerpo que fue sustituido por unas colchas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, mas al despertar lo había hecho descubriéndose muy curioso para su propio bien, aunque se conocía perfectamente como para dudar de todo, le extrañaba su propia actitud ya que parecía un cachorro.

¿Era su imaginación o estaba olisqueando las sábanas y algo más sólido?

Un perfume más tentador le atrajo a un extremo del lecho y giró, sintiéndose extrañamente pesado y sin dolor. Al incorporarse quedó frente a una figura extrañamente familiar, pero que no lograba distinguir. Estaba tan centrado en los movimientos de aquel cuerpo que se desconocía a sí mismo y lo estuvo aún más cuando saltó sobre el otro cuerpo.

Perdió el control de sí mismo desde entonces y cuando despertó lo hizo tan lúcido que no sólo veía todo en detalle, desconociendo el lugar donde estaba, sino que también se sorprendió de estar realmente vivo.

Respiraba, podía sentir, su corazón latía y su piel estaba caliente, incluso sin heridas.

Bueno, eso último le chocó.

No obstante lo que le hizo casi desmayarse no fue ese sorprendente hecho, y las preguntas que llovieron en cascada después, sino el descubrir a quien tenía abrazado a su pecho.

Debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, o quizás una pesadilla.

Sirius Black nunca se había acercado a estar tan siquiera al fondo de su lista de amantes y sin embargo allí estaba, y muy vivo según podía notar.

Debía estar alucinando.

Se supone que el pulgoso había caído tras el velo y que él había muerto a manos del Lord, entonces cómo se explicaba el hecho de tenerle allí y…

Oh…

…Esperen un momento…

¡¿Qué diablos hacía el chucho, desnudo bajo su cuerpo y gimiendo como una perra?!

Debía estar en el infierno, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Sus manos fueron más rápidas que su mente y se aferraron a las caderas del otro, sin saber si detener o ayudar a los avances del Black, quien molía su ingle contra la suya y…

Oh… joder…

¿Era su imaginación o estaba bien enterrado en su culo?

Lo descubrió cuando sintió su polla endurecida cobrar vida y ser apretada con calor.

Un bajo gemido del otro fue suficiente para ponerlo en marcha y machacarlo bajo su cuerpo, pistoneando y embistiendo aquella húmeda y apretada cavidad como si no hubiese mañana.

Y sus labios…

¿Quién diría que los labios del chucho eran tan exquisitos? No podía parar de chuparlos y morderlos.

Por un momento se olvidó a quién se estaba follando y disfrutó de una ardiente sesión de sexo. Su mano se enganchó a la base de la cola del Black mayor y…

Entonces descubrió que no eran manos sino garras las que sostenían el cuerpo bajo el suyo y que sus pieles estaban cubiertas de sudor… sus dientes lastimaban al abrirse paso en sus encías y para su horror se descubrió mordiendo el cuello del chucho, quien lanzó un alarido de dolor mezclado con placer que sólo hizo aumentar la fuera de las embestidas, entonces en un momento dejó de moverse y se descargó en el interior de aquella cavidad, chorros y chorros manaban aparentemente sin fin, aquellas paredes le ordeñaban si misericordia y cuando quiso retirarse se encontró atrapado y a su compañero desmayado.

¿Y ahora?

Él no iba a quedarse simplemente a esperar que el pulgoso despertase o a que este liberase su miembro. Él iba a tener respuestas, como que se llamaba Severus Snape.


	2. Está claro, solo follamos

**MI MEJOR PESADILLA ****  
por ****Mundo_Messea**

**Notas del capítulo:**

Aprovechando que tengo listo el 3er capítulo, aquí el 2do. Los demás tardarán en salir, un capítulo por semana o dependiendo de la aceptación en esta página. Igual publico en Ay y Slasheaven. No plagiar.

Dependerá de los comentarios si subo un nuevo capítulo este fin de semana, un capítulo extra con regalo incluido el domingo en la noche si recibo un mínimo de 10 comentarios. La fecha límite se vence mañana a las 00:00 horas.

Por otro lado les invito a pasar también por mi otra historia de HP: "Romance of the kingdoms" (link a la historia: s/10609192/1/Romance-de-los-dos-reinos-Romance-of-the-kingdoms) que será actualizada posiblemente esta noche o mañana.

Una trama más regia, pero algo bizarra. Au y hard&hot.

"¿Qué pasa cuando juntas la burguesía con cambiaformas y ukes indomables más un par de celestinos traviesos y una pizca de celos?, todo un menú con mucha diversión para mentes pervertidas." Se advierte trama no ligera y narrativa algo compleja al inicio. 

**Aclaración:** ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. No gano beneficio alguno por esta trama, más que la satisfacción de liberar estrés y entretenerme.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.  
-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

Capítulo 02

Era hermoso, debía aceptarlo. Dormido el pulgoso se veía de lo más adorable, la ironía de la vida eran aquellas orejas felinas y esa cola que aún en reposo no quedaba del todo quieta, moviéndose suavemente de vez en cuando.

La imperiosa necesidad de salir al exterior e investigarlo todo le aguijoneaba, pero por alguna razón aún tras dos horas no lograba salir de aquel apuro, ese encierro delicioso que ahora se tornaba en un calvario al crecer su ansiedad.

Pronto le daría un calambre si seguía así.

Intentó retirarse y sólo se ganó un alarido de dolor más un zarpazo. Al descubrir su rostro, ahora ensangrentado, se topó con la mueca furibunda de un adolorido felino.

Un tic nervioso se reveló en la comisura de sus labios y estuvo a punto de maldecir al pulgoso, pero no tenía su varita.

¡Maldición!

-Joder, que bruto, me has partido el culo

-Cierra el pico, Black

El tono despectivo no lograba alterar al susodicho, sin embargo Severus empezaba a notar que estaban sucediendo cosas muy extrañas en derredor. Como el hecho de haber pasado cuatro horas enterrado en el otro, que estuviese vivo y que su cuerpo hubiese mutado de aquella manera. Ahora se revelaba como un felino al igual que el heredero de los Black, con forma humanoide, orejas y cola de pantera.

Los ojos del otro giraron en sus cuencas como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Cuando quiso hablar para cuestionarle, fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-Termina de digerirlo y cuando podamos hablar sin heridas de por medio, lo hacemos. Hasta entonces, quédate callado si no sabes lo que pasa.

El otro se incorporó, dejándole atónito y sin palabras.

De todas las facultades que el chucho pudiese tener, no se esperó que fuese un lector de mentes. Joder, debía apestar en oclumancia y no creía que tuviese habilidad loable alguna, pero acaba de adivinar justo lo que pensaba y había hecho un juicio sobre ello.

Apenas pudo esquivar el proyectil que se materializó justo en dirección a su cara, no lo vio venir porque estaba muy hundido en su asombro y no sabía si se había ganado el ataque porque el otro había leído sus pensamientos y se ofendió o por el hecho medio amargo y medio dulce de verle hacer un mohín de disgusto.

Ver las sábanas manchadas de sangre le borró todo intento de disfrutar el sufrimiento del otro. Estuvo por tirar su orgullo al suelo y despotricar a los mil demonios, pero muerto o no, seguía teniendo orgullo.

-Debe haber algún error… este extraño lugar…

Se detuvo y le miró con el ceño fruncido, buscando y palpando su cuerpo en busca de algo, descubriendo para su embarazo que efectivamente estaba desnudo.

Vale, ¿qué buscaba? ¿un bolsillo en las costillas?

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia o convocar mi varita?

Chistó molesto al no dar con la susodicha. En respuesta su acompañante bufó y echó a andar con esa desvergonzada sensualidad, haciendo parecer que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo y disfrutaba sacándole de control.

Bueno, ese parecía constituirse su hobbie, joderle la existencia.

Le escuchó mascullar algo acerca de su entrepierna, pero la ansiedad le tomó de imprevisto y olvidó el aplomo, empotrando al chucho, ahora un felino en toda regla, contra la puerta cerrada. Su mano encerrada en el cuello del otro se sentía poco natural y le quemaba. Retiró su mano a la misma velocidad con la que le agarró, dejándole caer al suelo y sin comprender el porqué de la necesidad de golpearse a sí mismo y dejar su orgullo en el suelo por el pulgoso.

-¡Responde! ¿Dónde demonios estamos y por qué esta apariencia?

-¡Púdrete!

Más que un rugido se asemejó a un quejido y se sorprendió a sí mismo al responder de igual modo cuando la puerta fue azotada en sus narices y su acompañante se fue tras romperle la nariz.

¡Joder! ¡Como dolía!

Tras procesar lo ocurrido y dejando la duda existencial en segundo plano ante lo emergente, salió de allí.

En el exterior, aquello no parecía una casa, aunque podría engañar. En el centro de la redondeada estancia había un tronco enorme que se alzaba sobre el techo.

¿Una casa en un árbol? ¿así de grande? Mínimo poseía seis habitaciones, sin la sala y la cocina, que descubrió tiempo después en su exploración por el lugar. El piso era de madera pura y pulida, todo olía a madera y hojas frescas. Abrió la última puerta, tragándose un nudo que no sabía tenía en su garganta y lo que vio tras esta le dejó atónito.

Estaba, mínimo, a ocho metros sobre la superficie. Bajo sus pies un pasillo de madera que llevaba a una escalera de cuerdas y se conectaba con otras viviendas; unas más arriba, otra más abajo, ninguna a la misma altura. Árboles gigantes y frondosos servían de base para cientos de viviendas y eran tan resistentes que el más fuerte viento sólo lograba azotar las hojas, igual de grandes que un pañuelo. Perfectamente podían ser usadas para confeccionar ropa.

Y hablando de ropa. Por primera vez descubrió su vergüenza al notar como algunos ojos curiosos veían su desnudez.

Al momento volvió al interior y cerró la puerta. Volvió a dar un vistazo en su derredor. Los pasillos fácilmente podían perderle en una vuelta y hacerle andar en círculos, mas su sentido de la orientación era bueno, muy bueno tomando en cuenta que era su primera vez estando en un lugar así.

-Black, deja de esconderte. Quiero respuestas

Llamó a la única persona que conocía en aquel lugar. Sabía que aún estaba en el interior.

Increíble. El chucho no había hecho un escándalo ni se había avergonzado a sí mismo saliendo en su estado.

…

Se pateó mentalmente sabiéndose responsable y al escuchar los gemidos lastimeros provenir del lecho dónde antes había estado.

¿Cómo volvió allí sin que se diese cuenta? Había examinado todas y cada una de las habitaciones, al parecer.

Le encontró refugiado bajo un manto de pieles, mismo que les había servido de abrigo horas atrás y creyó que iba a ser comida de gato cuando en su acción de tocar el hombro del otro este le lanzó otra de sus miradas asesinas.

Empezaba a asustarse, le estaban gustando las jodidas miraditas del chucho.

-Ya que estás pensando toda esa porquería, ¿por qué no sacas tus propias conclusiones y me dejas en paz?

Masajeó su entrecejo con el índice y el pulgar, que ahora descubría no eran del todo diferentes en su apariencia anterior, salvo por las uñas afiladas.

-Mira, Black. Es obvio que no entiendes y que vivos, muertos, o con la apariencia que sea, no nos llevaremos medianamente bien, sin embargo esperé horas a que despertaras ya que no planeo ir por allí a buscar información sin estar primeramente consciente del lugar donde estoy. ¿Me captas?

-¿Y qué quieres, si a cada oportunidad demuestras cuan rastrera serpiente puedes ser?

El ex mortífago sólo le fulminó con la mirada y el otro sólo entornó sus ojos.

-Espero valga la pena que me juegue el pellejo en esto, Snivelius

El susodicho se alzó altanero y a gatas sobre su cuerpo. Lo hacía inconscientemente, pero de igual modo logró intimidar a su presa, quien volvió a bufar y se quedó en su sitio, protegido entre las pieles. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana, desde donde ahora podía verse un cielo limpio de nubes y algo parecido a una luna demasiado cercana.

-Al igual que tú, desperté así tras creer que había muerto por caer al velo.

Él pareció vacilar y rehuyó la mirada, despertando su curiosidad.

-La gente de este lugar es muy "amigable" al recibir un invitado y me retuvieron aquí hasta que pude salir de mi confusión.

Los ojos grises se abrieron y enfocaron su mirada en él.

-No sabía que me estaban preparando para esto. De pronto todo mi entrenamiento para supuestamente sentirme parte de esta comunidad se volcaron en atenciones para ti. Ya que casi todos están emparejados no se les permite atender alguien… como tú

-¿A qué te refieres?

El Black le señaló un espejo y el alma se le fue al piso. Él, Severus Snape, no sólo estaba en un mundo extraño, en la forma de un felino humanoide, sino que también ¡estaba atado al chucho! La sonrisa socarrona era una estampa de burla en el rostro del otro, quien dejó libre uno de sus pies y recorrió sin descaro sus piernas.

- Ahora eres un puto gato como yo, snivelius

Sirius contó hasta tres, una estampa de pura felicidad en su cara y la hilera de dientes más jodidamente perfecta expresada en una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué jodida maldición es esta?!

Un rugido ensordecedor retumbó haciendo vibrar la vivienda.

Sirius disfrutó el momento, era parte de su venganza, aunque eso no pagaba del todo lo que aquella serpiente le había hecho, su culo se lo recordaba a cada instante y dudaba que el dolor se fuese con prontitud, mientras él le haría la vida miserable a su "pareja".

"Ugh… debería sentirme enfermo."

No obstante sus manos obedecían otro dueño, sus instintos. Estos le llevaron a olvidar cuanto detestaba a la serpiente frente a él, a quien prontamente tuvo bajo su cuerpo, con las manos apresadas y las piernas separadas.

"Listo y servido."

-¿Preparado para joder, ga-ti-to?

El estado atónito del ojinegro fue atrozmente suplantado por el asombro cuando fue vilmente atacado. Se armó una pelea de por la supremacía y claramente el mayor de los Black resultó tanto más experimentado como habilidoso. En un momento estuvo listo para perforar aquella deliciosa cavidad, lástima que el pocionista recién recuperase la consciencia. Él estuvo muy "feliz" todo ese tiempo jodiendo como conejos y que Snape despertase no cambiaría la situación, no mucho a lo menos. Así tuviese que despertar su celo.

Un brillo nada inocente pasó por las gemas felinas del atacante, mientras su presa boqueaba por aire y ahogaba un grito de dolor en lo más hondo de su garganta.

Pero explotó al final y seguramente fue escuchado un mundo más allá. Sirius se había pasado al penetrarle tan rudamente y sin previo aviso o preparación.

Lo siguiente que se desató fue una pelea de lo más bizarra. Snape se negaba a ser doblegado y en respuesta obtenía más mordidas. Al finalizar los primeros cinco minutos ya estaba totalmente lleno de marcas y jadeando bajo el cuerpo del otro. Sin duda tenían la misma complexión y tamaño, entonces no sabía por qué había perdido esta vez dejándose follar por el pulgoso. No podía frenar su voz, misma que quedaría ronca dentro de poco y sería suertudo si no se lastimaba la garganta.

No hubo besos, sobraron arañazos y mordidas así como embestidas salvajes. Pronto le tomaron el gusto y se invirtieron las posiciones.

A Sirius le gustaba lo que veía, su verga siendo tragada por el agujero húmedo y caliente de su… ¿amante? No le importaba, sólo saciar una necesidad básica como follar. No significaba que fuese adicto al sexo y menos a ese cuerpo.

Entre gatos era de lo más normal, ¿no?

Sirius Black no sabía lo que estaba desatando.

Ruidos guturales, ronroneos, jadeos, gemidos y rugidos así como choques de caderas y chapoteos, llenaron la vivienda y quien pasase cerca de ella no necesitaba ser experto para deducir lo que ocurría allí dentro.

Pasaron las horas y tras el anochecer llegó el amanecer. Dos cuerpos sudorosos yacían echados en el suelo, lecho desecho, colchas mojadas y piernas entrelazadas.

Sirius dormía con una mueca satisfecha en el rostro, con un relajado felino de orejas peludas entre sus brazos.

Nadie podía decir que existiese tensión sexual entre ellos, no por el momento.

Sin embargo pronto el volcán haría erupción.

**Notas finales:**

Preguntas:

¿Cómo reaccionará Sev al despertar?

¿Por qué no pueden usar magia?

¿Cómo se llevarán de ahora en adelante estos dos? ¿Habrá más sexo? ¿Alguien será maldecido? XDDD

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo y a partir de aquí los lemmons serán más detallados.

Ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.


	3. Chapter 3

**MI MEJOR PESADILLA** Autor:**Mundo Messea**

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Suaves ronroneos arrullaban la noche, en medio de ronquidos y palabras ininteligibles; el sonido armonioso de aquella respiración parecía un hechizo y él luchaba contra el impulso de seguir el ritmo; incluso su alocado palpitar se revelaba en pro de emular al otro.

Era desquiciante.

Se incorporó del lecho, medio asombrado y medio arrogante al descubrir que el chucho ni advertía sus movimientos. Para ser un felino era torpe, a cualquier mínimo indicio de movimiento debería reaccionar, ¿no? Él encontraba difícil tan solo concebir el anhelado sueño, pues al parecer sus sentidos estaban anormalmente agudizados, más de los normal…

Tendría que acostumbrarse.

Con involuntarios y ágiles reflejos logró acercarse a la salida, con algo de malestar ante la repentina sensación de recelo.

Era un puto gato, lo justificaba.

Abrió la puerta sin dar paso a un segundo pensamiento y trepó, con temor ausente, sobre la extraña vivienda en el árbol.

Entre un murciélago y un gato, la diferencia es notable al escalar. Y conociendo el carácter del ex maestro de pociones, era mejor no comentar sobre ello, si algún valiente le veía. Aunque resultaba absurdo que alguien pudiese ver algo ahí afuera estando tan oscuro…

A menos que fueses un gato o tuvieses vista con superpoderes.

Lo cierto es que Sev es un gato, paranormal y punto.

El aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho ante la magnífica escena que se pintaba a sus ojos. Pero ¿cómo rayos era posible ver el exterior en una noche sin luna?

El cielo estaba cubierto de una densa nubosidad que tintaba de azul pétreo todo el horizonte y daba un aire místico a las frondosas copas de árboles en sombra, brillantes y oscuras. La noche era un negro manto azulado…

¡¿Y por qué rayos se imaginaba al chucho con el cielo de fondo?!

Mejor pregunta ¡¿cómo era posible ver negro sobre negro?!

Ah, si. Esa indomable cabellera negra con reflejos azules era demasiado "brillante" hasta para sobresalir sobre sí misma.

…

Debía aceptarlo, tenía su atractivo. Desde la punta de los cabellos hasta las curtidas uñas de los pies- ¿ahora pezuñas?-

Agitó sus pensamientos, intentando disiparlos para frenar la inminente erección que amenazaba romper sus pantalones. Era increíble como de solo pensar en sus cabellos le ponía y no lo admitiría en voz alta ¿ni bajo un imperius!

Eso piensa él ahora. ¿Qué dice usted, mi amigo lector?

Ok. Volvamos al tema, el tío es un mortífago y su humor negro sobrepasa lo imaginable. Podéis haceros a la idea de que me está fulminando con la mirada justo ahora, se ha vuelto narcisista.

…

Otra cosa que había notado al vestirse, era la dureza de su propio cuerpo- aunque no era escuálido ni mucho menos en su ¿otra vida?-. En fin, no sabía por qué tanta pretensión cuando nunca se había sentido satisfecho con su apariencia, hasta el punto de ignorarle y al extremo de no importarle que le llamasen murciélago o pelo mugriento. Pero ahora no deseaba dar pie de guerra ni molestarse en frenar su propia satisfacción. Ahora poseía una cabellera más corta, con un aire rebelde y sus hebras antes onduladas estaban en puntas en un corte fresco y ¿jovial?

Admitámoslo, sin esa textura grasosa por vivir tan metido en pociones, parecía otra persona.

Snape con nuevo cuerpo mejorado. Aunque eso le hiriese el orgullo por alguna razón.

¿Qué? ¿Fue necesario tener otra vida para poder…?

¡Joder! ¡Sí! Debía ser eso. Toda la mierda que tuvo que soportar en su otra vida le era recompensada.

Si no fuese por el grano en el culo que era el estúpido Black- en sus palabras, no la de este narrador que solo exterioriza sus pensamientos y opina desde su propio punto de vista, con riesgo de ser maldecido por un avada y obligado a realizar esta oda sobre el esculpido Adán que es ahora nuestro exmurciélago y nuevo ¿neko?- sería el paraíso.

Él no sabe que depende de él construirlo. 

Retomando el hilo. Su complexión era sin duda más pronunciada, sin rayar lo aceptable- ni tanto ni demasiado-, incluso sus muñecas eran más anchas y tenía marcados músculos. Un vientre plano y escultural, piernas tronco y torso construidos, abdominales visibles, hombros anchos y mandíbula fuerte. Un cuerpo digno de un hombre que se considerase tal.

Sonrió en sus adentros, regodeándose- ¿por qué no?- de su ventaja para con el chucho.

¿Quién lo diría? Él, Severus Snape, hecho un semental digno de ser ícono sexual.

Bueno, no lo extendía a tanto, y vale que estaba delirando sobre sí mismo, pero era demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose e infravalorándose. Estaba pagado.

Su autocomplacencia se deslizó a la admiración del cuerpo que horas antes poseyese. Haciendo a un lado los encontrados sentimientos explosivos por verse sometido ante alguien menor y de menor rango.

Lo sentía. Ese poder de subyugar y poseer, ese sentimiento de no dependencia y de mando. Iba a demostrarle al chucho quién mandaba, como que se llamaba Severus Snape.

Empezó a maquinar su diabólico plan, ignorante de aquella silueta observándole desde otro árbol.

Ahora la serpiente es doblemente arrogante.

Felino tenía que ser, estos superan a las serpientes.

Tras culminar su autosatisfacción, al fin pudo notar los sonidos de la noche. Lejos de la mágica melodía de una noche estelar, de todas partes y de ningún lugar, todo era silencio, salvo por los sonidos de jadeos, gritos orgásmicos y siseos de dudoso tono lascivo…

Encontrarse incapaz de frenarse a sí mismo al irrumpir en territorio desconocido y sin vergüenza alguna espiar en otra vivienda, llevaba los latidos de su pecho a galope, más por el hecho de ser un voyeur que por el magnífico salto sin cuerdas de ocho metros de altura y largo que tuvo que dar para pasar a la vivienda ajena.

Sus ojos se salían de su órbita- casi, hubiese sido gracioso, pero estaba sudando y no había un solo atisbo de risa en él- al ver los protagonista de tamaño espectáculo para sus ojos.

Y su verga.

Se le puso más dura de ser posible. Ver un culo al aire follando a otro le volvió loco, quizás demasiado caliente para que sus neuronas reaccionen correctamente. Estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana y clavarse en el apretado culo de aquel sujeto.

Mmm… Extraño, ¿por qué ese culo en especial le parecía conocido? Tan blanco, lampiño, apetecible y jugoso.

Sí. Severus Snape había obtenido una nueva vida y- digamos- un nuevo cuerpo, envidiables. ¿Quién no desearía estar en su lugar? Sin embargo, su personalidad al parecer se malogró en el camino.

Unos ojos plata con características gatunas fue lo que vio antes de que su visión y consciencia se fuesen de paseo tras avistar algo semejante a ¿un látigo?

**Notas finales:**

Garcias por leer!


	4. Arañazos - Primera parte

**Notas del capítulo:**

No tengo excusas por la tardanza. ¿Pero saben qué? Les extrañé. Aunque apenas reciba comentarios, sin embargo recibo las alertas de favoritos o seguidores, eso significa que esta locura tiene recepción por lo menos.

Bueno, esto que sigue no es justificación, solo una información que quizás les caiga bien: he terminado al fin mis compromisos académicos con la universidad y me fue muy bien en mi defensa de tesis. Esta última me hizo pasar mucho trabajo e impidió que pudiese ponerme a escribir fics, han sido unos meses extenuantes ya que mi grupo (éramos cinco) no cooperaba y tuve que ajustarme los pantalones para hacer el 80% del trabajo, esto supuso noches sin dormir como se debe- que caer frita sobre la pc casi al amanecer para luego salir a las 6am a cumplir con la pasantía, no se puede llamar dormir- y mucho estrés por la carga de trabajo físico, mental y emocional. No quiero ni decir cuantas libras he perdido y cómo me cuesta re organizarme; tendré que ajustarme a un régimen disciplinario porque creo que me habitué a descuidar mi alimentación también. No tengo amigos- y no lo digo por causar simpatía, pena o vergüenza, que no siento ninguna, solo no tengo vida social por mi carga de trabajo/estudios en pro de superarme y ayudar a mi familia- por lo que votar el estrés no ha sido posible, desahogarme tampoco, ante esto solo me resta volver a escribir y liberar tensión en ello. Por tal razón, si notan algún error, confusión o padecen algún descontento, les pido paciencia y comprensión, que no me adapto fácilmente con la misma velocidad con la que logro inadaptarme.- see, me basta unas semanas para desequilibrarme, pero eso no significa que no puedan lanzarme sus derechazos-. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, me abro a escucharles… qué digo, a leerles.

Sin más, este capi lo tenía colgado ya en otro sitio- sip, también publico en otras páginas como SH y AY, con el mismo pseudónimo- espero disfruten un ligero pasabocas, puesto que de aquí en más empieza lo bueno: Lemmon y mucho lemon hot and hard a partir de ahora. Esta parte es solo una probadita, ya que dividí el capítulo.

**Aclaración:** ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. No gano beneficio alguno por esta trama, más que la satisfacción de liberar estrés y entretenerme.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.  
-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 4**  
**Arañazos**

Una y otra vez el dolor batallaba contra el placer, sentir los certeros golpes en sus caderas y culo solo le arrojaba más y más a la culminación.

¿Cuántas veces se había corrido?

La humillación le impedía sacar cuentas, eso y la distracción de aquella verga rompiendo sus entrañas, dando golpes certeros a su próstata que ya parecía incapaz de ejercer sus funciones.

Un último alarido de dolor, antes de lograr morderse lo suficiente hasta sangrar y obligar así a su amante- de una vez por todas- a modular la rudeza de sus embistes.

Se sentía hecho de cera y el fuego abrazante no solo quemaba sus entrañas, todo su cuerpo ardía en ebullición.

-¡ah! ¡Luc-cius…! ¡Maldito!

Sin misericordia y deseando provocarle una herida más que profunda, clavó sus garras en brazos, torso y espalda del peli plateado; sus piernas dolían demasiado. Justo cumpliría la promesa de no dejarle sentarse en un par de semanas.

Se separó del cuerpo contrario, impulsado por la creciente necesidad de liberarse; el orgasmo golpeó una vez más, nunca tan abarcante para dejarle ir en la inconsciencia, ni tan extendido como para dejarle colgar o dejar de sentir el dolor enlazado al placer.

Era hecho a posta, podía contar las veces en que su apasionado amante le permitía el capricho de descansar; eran solo las premisas de lo que sucedería durante el celo, y este estaba pronto, para su mala suerte.

-Por favor, por favor. Deja que me corra.

La presión ejercida alrededor de sus bolas amenazaba con explotarlas y aquella pieza fina y larga incrustada en su pene no mejoraba las cosas. Lloriqueó y chilló, pataleando y golpeando el cuerpo macizo sobre el suyo, cuando sintió la semilla caliente inundar su interior.

Los ojos plata se clavaron en los suyos y la ira nació junto con las lágrimas que brotaron de sus párpados, cuando un nuevo gruñido de dolor escapó rasgando su garganta.

Por más que quiso lograr la oportunidad de separarse del otro, no la tuvo y era demasiado tarde. Aquel trozo de carne se ensanchó en su interior y por un momento creyó que sería libre de aquella tortura, deliciosa pero tortura al fin y al cabo. La cabeza hinchada se enganchó a su próstata y atrajo al rubio de los cabellos sin ninguna delicadeza, forzando un beso sangriento que se tornó más húmedo con la sangre que brotaba de ambos labios, cuando el castaño mordió con fuerza los labios contrarios como castigo, ahogando en el beso sus frustraciones y lamentos. Le empujó lejos de su cuerpo, aun cuando esto significó más tormento para él: no se debía obligar ceder el nudo al final de la cópula, tenía un objetivo, por lo que era definitivo y no soltaría hasta pasado un tiempo.

-Te odio

La sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del otro la sintió dibujarse sobre los propios y no pudo evitar gimotear de deseo.

Era un maldito confianzudo, sabía cómo hacerle rabiar y disfrutaba desorientándole con sus acciones impredecibles.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a enredarse con tal sujeto?

Ah, sí. Aquellos sonidos transmitidos por la pequeña radio le recordaban como de grandes eran sus meteduras de pata.

-Yo iré. Procura reponerte en lo que vuelvo, apenas estamos en los previos.

Le lanzó la lámpara de noche cuando se retiró de su interior, pero el muy cabrón era más ágil que la media y antes de impactar el objeto con su cara lo había esquivado, tomado una toalla y escapado sin cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

El castaño ni siquiera hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero ya le tendría una sorpresa a su pareja cuando el calor le golpease de lleno.

***M&M&P***

Caliente, era el término exacto a la sensación abrasante que le ahogaba el cuerpo y entumecía sus sentidos. Un gemido denso ascendió por su garganta y apenas fue capaz de convertirlo en siseo desesperado.

No sabía por qué, pero en el momento mismo el insano blanco de deseo tenía nombre y rostro, y no se trataba de los protagonistas de su tortura.

Si su expresión reveló sorpresa en su faz, no lo demostró, ante el inesperado reaccionar de su cuerpo. Aquella silueta sin duda se trataba de alguien familiar. Aquellos ojos sin lugar a dudas solo podían pertenecer a una persona, mas la expresión lasciva y burlesca en su rostro desmentía cualquier creencia segura, dando paso a la duda.

¡Jamás! ¡Un Malfoy no se comportaría de esa manera!

No obstante, aquella seguridad y arrogancia llevaban nombre y etiqueta: marca Lucius Malfoy.

¡Como podía ser tan idiota de dudarlo!

Y es que a cualquier le resultaría chocante y aun más a él, que creía conocer al rubio más que nadie.

El sonido de latigazos no le permitió vacilar esta vez, su mirada clavada en la platina; ojos rasgados perdidos en el éxtasis, que se esclarecieron de la bruma orgásmica al pasar solo un instante.

Casi babeó al mirar la expresión exquisita de soberano ukeado que tenía ese castaño. ¡Muy buena pinta! Todo el cuerpo perlado en sudor, la respiración jadeante y dificultosa, los labios entreabiertos y párpados entrecerrados, miembros sueltos a cada lado de la cama, como diciendo "sigue follándome"

¡Y vale que resultaba apetitoso!

El rubio salió de su rango de visión un momento, tan enfrascado que estuvo en observar la rendición involuntaria del sumiso que no notó la culminación del acto sexual. Siguió la silueta del peli plata a otra estancia; pese a lo arbitrario del diseño, las ventanas eran de cristal y podía ver tras ella sin ningún problema.

Una escena que hizo desentonar a aquella deidad sexual fue la de sostener un mocoso.

¡Un momento!

Miró con mayor detenimiento como el pelilargo sacaba de un moisés un balbuceante y somnoliento niño de unos seis meses aproximadamente, con el cabello plateado igual al mayor y muy apegado a este al parecer. Los largos hilos plata del mayor yacían a un lado- astuto, que ningún mocoso pierde la oportunidad de tirar- aunque el cachorro parecía más dormido que despierto y se rindió al sueño inmediatamente su cabeza reposó sobre el peco desnudo.

El moreno intentó por todos los medios no indagar más abajo para ver si la entrepierna del sujeto era tan bien dotada como para hacer gritar de tal manera a su amante.

En ningún momento pareció importarle ser blanco de la mirada penetrante de aquel sujeto tan parecido a su estirado amigo sangrepura, hasta que aquella sonrisa prepotente le avisó de que no estaba mirando precisamente su reflejo en la ventana.

¿Y por qué la sensación de peligro sobre su nuca?

-Así te quería encontrar, que-ri-do

**Continuará?**

**Notas finales:**

Lucius! La aparición tan esperada para algunos, prometo que las dudas se irán disipando poco a poco, por el ejemplo el cómo y por qué están en ese lugar y en tales circunstancias.

Sé que no ha sido tan intenso como debería y por ahí anda un bonus prometido- no cumplieron con su parte y se queda en el baúl hasta previo aviso-, pero ya di las explicaciones arriba. Cuando mis pilas se pongan a full subiré el siguiente capi, que espero no tarde en llover la inspiración.

Por otro lado, tengo una duda: ¿qué opinan del mpreg en este fic? Sí, introduje a un mocoso, obviamente relacionado con nuestro querido Lucy, pero en este aspecto, como es una etiqueta con tanto tabú, quisiera saber su opinión. Puedo trabajar el mpreg de pasada, apenas mencionándolo o ir desarrollándolo con la trama sin usarlo en excesivo, pero igual puedo pasar de él a algo más técnico como la adopción y esas cosas- para satisfacer a algunos- aunque creo que el que leyó este fic ya, incluso el resumen fuera, supo desde el inicio sobre la advertencia. Bueno, ustedes decidirán, si no hay respuesta significa que puedo hacer lo que me inspire la desquiciada musa que dio nacimiento a esta locura.

Hasta aquí esta entrega, espero poder actualizar en menos de dos semanas, si no me atosigan con los detalles de la graduación.

Ha sido un placer publicar!

No olvides comentar.


End file.
